


Real men wear pink

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31_days challenge, prompt: "real men wear pink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real men wear pink

Kyoko's work uniform was pink: bright, shocking, appalling. It was the colour of her shame, and inescapable.

Ren filled the doorway, a gentlemanly smile in place, and his shirt neatly pressed. Kyoko glowered at his shirt. It was pink: pale, sedate, nearly feminine but for the long line of muscles that played beneath the the rich fabric as Ren moved.

Kyoko's demons quivered in jealous indignation: he was mocking her! Mocking her with his pretty shirt, better suited to Kyoko herself!

Ren's smile grew brighter, more charming.

Her demons moaned, and reached out in thwarted feminine want as Ren stepped around her. Impossible, infuriating man, Kyoko thought.


End file.
